


History repeats

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Seb asks his parents for advice
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad… can I talk to you?” Seb asks, shuffling into the mill like the time when he was 13 and smashed his brand new phone messing around with Isaac in an old barn his parents had told him to stay away from.

Robert wipes his hands on a tea towel and turns around.

“Of course… is everything alright?”

Seb shrugs and sits down at the kitchen table.

“Where’s dad?”

“Work. He’ll be home soon. Tea’s almost ready if you want to grab a bite with us? Everyone’s out tonight. It’ll be just the three of us like when you were little.”

Seb smiles a little at that.

“What’s for tea then?”

“Spag bol. Veggie. Because David didn’t have mince meat and I didn’t feel like going to Tesco.”

“Sounds good.”

“So is that why you’re home for tea instead of with your girlfriend? Because you miss your dad’s cooking.”

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

Robert laughs and turns down the heat under the pan.

“I like to think I know you better than that.” Robert sits down “Have you and Millie fallen out?”

Seb shakes his head.

“No. We’re fine. She’s fine. I think even Kim is starting to tolerate me.” 

“That’s the Sugden charm.” Robert grins. “Eventually it works on everyone. Just look at your dad.”

“Look at his dad for what?” Aaron asks as he walks into the house. He kicks off his boots by the door and throws his jacket in the general direction of the coat rack. Some things never change.

“Seb was just telling me how the Sugden charm is starting to work on Kim Tate.” Robert explains, tilting his head up to accept a kiss hello.

“Oh so it’s Christmas dinner at the manor this year then?” Aaron asks but Seb shakes his head. 

“I doubt it.” 

“Why not?” Aaron asks

“You’re not moving away are you? I know Millie mentioned that job in Greece with her mum but…” Robert trails off.

“No… But I think I might have to move back into my old room…”

Robert and Aaron share a look.

“And why is that?”

“I… I don’t think she’ll want to live with me anymore…”

“Why not? I thought you were happy?”

“We are. Were… Are…” Seb drops his head on the table in frustration. “I just don’t know anymore. I messed up.”

Robert reaches over the table and squeezes Seb’s arm.

“Tell us what’s going on.”

“I can’t. You’ll be disappointed.”

“Not possible. Just tell us what’s on your mind.”

Seb slowly lifts his head and takes a deep breath. 

“I… I’ve been seeing someone else… behind her back.”

Robert’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Of all the things he thought Seb would say, that was not one of them.

“Well… I guess you’re more like me than I thought…”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“How can I? Your dad and I did the same thing…”

“This person you’ve been seeing…” Aaron starts. “Is it serious?”

Seb bites his lip.

“Chance would be a fine thing.” he says and suddenly Aaron is 30 years younger and talking to Paddy about this married man he’s been seeing.

“Are they… with someone too?” Robert asks carefully.

“No… Not anymore…”

“How long has it been going on?”

“That course I did last year? For work? They… He… was there too.”

“He?”

Seb nods.

“Aiden. He lives in Leeds. Now…”

“Now?”

“He lived in London. He moved. I met him on the first day of the course and we got talking and erm… he invited me back to his flat… and I went… and erm… we spent the full two weeks together.”

“But… you were showing us engagement rings when you came back after that course.” Aaron says. “You wanted to propose to Millie didn’t you?”

“I thought… I thought I could forget him. Get him out of my system and just settle down with Millie. I love her, I do. She’s great and our life is great and I bought the ring months ago but…”

“He’s special.” Robert guesses. Remembering exactly how he felt during his and Aaron’s affair.

Seb nods again.

“Yeah. I’ve been going to see him in London… I made up work trips and when he broke up with is ex I told Millie he needed a shoulder to cry on… But he did that for me. Because he loves me. And he moved to Leeds to be closer to me… but I messed up.”

Aaron nods slowly.

“What did you do?”

“I… I told him I had to stay with Millie. She… she was late… You know…”

“She’s pregnant?” Robert asks.

“No. False alarm. We found out a few days ago…” Seb says and looks down at his hands. “I’ve never been so relieved. I want kids… someday… but…”

“Not with her?”

“I guess not.” He drops his head on the table again. “I’m such a mess.”

Aaron pats him on the head.

“That runs in the family, mate.”

“Tell us about this Aiden.” Robert prompts and Seb lifts his head and tries to stop himself from smiling.

“He’s… He’s special… He gets me like no-one else does… He… I can tell him anything and everything and he just… he listens. He’s there for me. And he’s gorgeous.” Seb grins. “He even laughs at my jokes.”

“Well then it must be love. Your jokes are as bad as your dad’s.” Aaron teases and the three of them laugh. 

“I think… you’ve made up your mind already. You just need to be honest.” Robert says after a few minutes. “With Millie, with Aiden, but most of all, with yourself.”

Seb bites his lip.

“I don’t want to hurt her… I do love her… I just… love him more.”

“I know. Trust me, I know. But there is no way out of this without someone getting hurt. Just be honest… with everyone… and maybe one day you’ll be able to just… be yourself with the person you love the most in the world.” Robert says and Aaron squeezes his knee under the table. “And just… let the past be in the past.”

“She’s going to hate me. Her family will hate me. Kim will kill me.”

“Maybe. But if you really love this Aiden, and want to be with him…” Robert starts and looks at Aaron. “Then you have to be honest. It’ll be worth it in the end.”

“And maybe you and Millie can work things out and even become friends in the future.” Aaron suggests.

Seb sighs.

“I doubt it…” he takes a deep breath and gets up from the table. “I think I have to go talk to Millie…”

“Good luck.” Robert says and gets up too to pull him into a hug. “We’re always here for you, remember that.” 

“I know. Thanks dad. Both of you.”

“And tell Aiden we want to meet him.” Aaron tells him.

Seb blushes.

“I don’t even know if he still wants to be with me.” 

“I’m sure he will. Just go talk to him.”

“I will… Keep your fingers crossed for me.” Seb says and leaves.

“Well… He really is my son.” Robert sighs.

“Our son.” Aaron corrects him. “And we figured it all out in the end, didn’t we?”

“Yeah I suppose so. It only took us two proposals, two weddings, and a vow renewal.“ Robert says, half joking.

“See? There is hope for him yet. If we can do this marriage thing, anyone can do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb takes Aiden home to meet the parents

“So, here we are. It’s just us and my parents, I made sure of it.” Seb says, squeezing Aiden’s hand as they walk up to the Mill.

“Maybe having your sisters there would have been better. At least they like me.”

“My parents will like you too.” 

“Sure they will. The guy who made their little boy cheat on his perfect girlfriend. They’re going to love me.”

Seb laughs.

“Have I never told you how my parents met?”

“I don’t know… Maybe… but I have a pretty hard time even remembering my own name right now.” Aiden says, tugging on the tie he insisted on wearing even though Seb told him he didn’t have to.

“They had an affair. My dad was married to my aunt, but he and my dad had an affair behind her back for months. And eventually they got married, twice, and had me and my sisters.”

Aiden stops walking and gives him a look of utter disbelief.

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m deadly serious. They met when my dad stole my other dad’s car… with the guy my mum dated for a bit… well… not yet back then, but later on. And then my dad faked a breakdown a while later and when my other dad came to fix his car he kissed him. And they had an affair.”

“I… am so confused…”

Seb laughs again and kisses his cheek.

“Don’t worry. Just be yourself, they’ll love you.”

“I hope so…” Aiden mumbles and lets Seb pull him towards a big house at the end of the road. “I thought you said your parents lived in the cottage you grew up in?” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Seb says happily. “Look, Mill Cottage.” he says pointing to a sign next to the fence.

“Right… Well… it’s just… I didn‘t… it’s not what I expected when you said cottage.”

“Well they have three kids and my aunt Liv lived here too, and my cousin Harry and Isaac were over here all the time.” Seb explains. “But they’re not the lord of the manor type, I promise. They still work in the same crappy portacabin they did when my dad first started the scrapyard with a mate.”

Aiden just nods and looks at the immaculate garden as they walk up to the door.

“Wait.” He says just as Seb is about to open the door. “What do I call them? Sir? Mister Sugden?”

“Nah just their names is fine. Robert and Aaron.”

“Right… right… Robert is your bio dad, right? The one you look like the most?”

“Yes. Now relax.” Seb says and steps in front of his boyfriend and starts taking off his tie. “You don’t need this.”

Right as Aiden is about to protest, the door opens and a woman all but walks into them.

“Oh hey squidge!” she says and happily hugs Seb. “Your dads told me you were coming. Well they told me to fuck off because you were introducing the boyfriend.” she laughs.

“Yeah, this is Aiden.” Seb says and gently pushes him towards the woman. “Aiden this is Liv. My aunt… who still calls me squidge… even though I’m taller than her.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She says and shakes Aiden’s hand. “Nice to meet you. The in laws are arguing over tea.” she grins. “Rob’s making his famous roast chicken and Aaron thinks he’s helping by giving him unwanted advice from the sofa.”

Aiden seems to relax a little at that.

“Sounds like my parents.”

“Aren’t you staying?” Seb asks her.

“I am. I’ve just been ordered to go buy ice cream because they forgot to get something for dessert.” She steps around them. “Just go on in, I’ll be back in 10 minutes to come save you.”

“Right… well… I suppose it’s now or never, eh?” Aiden says when Liv is out of earshot.

”Exactly. And never is not an option.” Seb says and grabs Aiden’s hand again and drags him through the still open door.

“Dads? We’re here.” He calls out as soon as they walk into the little corridor in front of the flats. 

A door opens and a dark haired man smiles at them as he ushers them inside.

“Come on in, your dad is working his magic with the chicken thinking he’s Jamie Oliver.”

“I heard that!” Robert calls from the kitchen and Seb and Aaron both laugh.

“And you must be Aiden.” Aaron says and shakes Aiden’s hand.

“Yes… yes, nice to meet you sir. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Sir?” Aaron smiles. “He’s polite, I like him.” he tells Seb. “Just call me Aaron. The only people that call me sir are the tax people and the police.”

“Right…”

“That is a lie.” Seb says. “Everyone in this family is on a first name base with the police.” He says and Aiden lets out a nervous laugh.

“Only Swirling. Because you and your sisters can’t seem to stay out of trouble.” Aaron says and turns to Aiden again. “Come on in, sit down. Can I get you anything? Beer? Wine? Orange juice?”

“Uh… a beer is fine… thanks.”

“We’re crashing next door tonight.” Seb tells them. “So we won’t have to drive.”

Aaron nods

“I told you, you can move in there permanently. It’s ours, and nobody uses it now Liv’s moved away.” Robert says, walking up to them. “Hi, I’m Seb’s other dad.” He extends his hand to Aiden.

“Hello… It’s uhm nice to meet you, sir. You have a very nice house.” Aiden says, remembering Seb telling him Robert basically designed and decorated the house. 

Robert smiles.

“Thank you very much, Aiden. Tea will be done in a minute, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Yes sir. I’m sure it’ll be delicious either way, sir.”

“And you don’t have to call him sir, either.” Aaron interrupts. “Just Robert is fine.”

Robert gives Aaron a look Aiden can’t quite read but then smiles at him again and tells him that yes, Robert is fine.

Liv comes back with the ice cream a few minutes later and the four of them settle down at the kitchen table while Robert puts the finishing touches to their meal.

They sit down to dinner and Aiden makes sure to compliment Robert’s cooking.

“It really is great dad.” Seb agrees and they go on to make small talk. 

With a little prompting from Seb, Aiden talks about his family and his job, and the way he and Seb really met.

“I didn’t want to admit it back then… but it really was love at first sight for me.” Aiden says and gives Seb an adoring look.

Seb beams and goes as far as to lean over and kiss Aiden on the lips.

“For me too.”

“Aww look at you squidge! All loved up!” Liv teases.

“I’m happy you’re happy… I just wish you hadn’t made the same mistakes I did.” Robert sighs and three pairs of eyes start shooting daggers at him while Aiden goes bright red and looks down at his plate.

Seb is the first to speak up.

“Aiden is not a mistake, dad.” 

“Is that what you think I am?” Aaron asks. “A mistake?”

“Classy, Rob.” Liv snorts.

“No! No, absolutely not. You’re the love of my life, you know that, right?” He pleads with Aaron. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. It came out wrong. As usual. Robert puts his foot in it, shocker.” 

“Well what did you mean then, dad?” Seb asks, face still like thunder.

“I… It’s… I mean…” Robert stammers. “I meant… what I did… stringing Chrissie along as long as I did, hurting everyone, staying with her because I thought it’s what I had to do… what was expected of me…”

Seb’s face softens.

“Like me with Millie…”

“Yes…” Robert agrees. “Exactly.” he turns to Aiden. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you in any way. As long as you make our son happy, I’m happy.”

“But break his heart and they’ll never find your body.” Aaron warns him with a wink.

“Noted.” Aiden says. “But that won’t happen, I promise. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been… and I hope the same goes for him.”

The rest of the night goes by without a hitch. Robert and Aaron tell Aiden stories of Seb as a kid while Liv fills them in on the stupid stuff Robert and Aaron themselves did.

“And then there was the time he was dangling upside down from a tree and Vic had to get him down.” Liv says laughingly.

“You weren’t even there for that!” Robert protests. “How do you even know about that?!”

“Vic told me.” Liv says simply and Robert vows to murder his sister next time he sees her.

“Well… I think it’s time for us to go.” Seb announces a little while later. “We wanted to take a walk around the village before bed.”

“Alright. Try not to get yourself arrested again for trespassing.” Aaron teases.

“That was ONE TIME! And I was only fifteen!” 

“Just keep an eye on him Aiden.” Aaron says, ignoring his son. “He takes after his dad, this one. A bit disaster prone.”

“I will do my best.” Aiden promises and the two boys leave.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” Robert says.

“Yeah even though you insulted him.” Liv comments. 

“I apologised! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I think he was really nervous to meet us.” Aaron says with a small smile. “But I can see he’s crazy about our Seb.”

“Yeah.” Robert agrees. “They’re sweet. Young love. I hope they make it.”

Aaron nods.

“Me too. He’s a good lad.” 

“Are you two serious? They’re you. You of 20 years ago.” Liv says and both Robert and Aaron look at her like she’s grown a second head.

“What are you on about?”

“Seb and Aiden. They’re the Robert and Aaron of now. Seb is blond like Rob and Aiden has the dark hair blue eyes thing going on like you.” Liv explains. “They had an affair, Seb was dating an older, rich girl, that he stayed with because he thought he had to.” She counts the facts down on her fingers “Ring a bell?”

“I suppose the situation is a little similar to ours…” Robert admits reluctantly.

“If by similar you mean the same, then yeah, absolutely.”

Later that night, after Liv has left and everyone is in bed, Robert turns to Aaron.

“Do you think Seb is too much like me? Like Liv said.”

“He is a lot like you.” Aaron agrees. “Which is a good thing because I love you both more than anything.” he says and presses a kiss to Robert’s lips.

“I love you too.” Robert replies. “But… I’m worried about Seb. I really don’t want him to fuck up like I did… I made such a mess of things.”

“We both did.” Aaron reminds him. “But we got through it, didn’t we?”

Robert nods.

“I just don’t want him to get his heart broken… You saw him looking at Aiden tonight didn’t you? He’s so in love. They both are.”

“Yes, so stop worrying.” Aaron says, switching off the bedside lamp and getting comfortable. “He’s happy, they’re happy, and if they’re anything like us, we’ll be getting ready for their wedding this time next year.”

“Their first wedding.” Robert replies snuggling up to his husband. “First of many.”


End file.
